


nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, OFC only mentioned, and i always connected with gansey + henry a lot 😭, background pynch, i just think they should b allowed to be homos.. like me, i really like bluesey & sarchengsey but i see so little content for chengsey, i thought this would be a cool concept to explore 🤔, they/them blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gansey hates scary movies.
Relationships: Blue Sargent/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hi chengsey nation 🙏🏻 fic writing isn’t my wrong suit but i wanted to write this anyway because there’s a severe lack of content for these two and they’re both my favorite 😝

Gansey was terrified. But he wasn’t about to tell anybody that.

Currently, all six of his friends were crowded on or around his bed at Monmouth Manufacturing, facing the laptop. It had been a tricky thing, trying to organize a movie night when nobody had a TV. In the end, they perched the laptop on the top of a box. They were watching some newly released horror movie, but Gansey couldn’t quite remember the plot despite how jumpy it was making him. Adam had sneezed from his spot seated on a pillow, and he’d practically screamed. He had a feeling Adam and Ronan would never let him live that down.

Noah was sitting in the corner of the room, a bit offended at how they were watching a movie that was literally about a haunted house, when technically, their house was haunted as well. Ronan and Adam kept making fun of how stupid the characters were, while Blue was on their phone texting some girl from school. They’d been doing that a lot lately, and Gansey wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about that. Upset, probably. But he wasn’t.

And then there was Henry, who had been giving him surprised looks at every scary scene, when Gansey would clench his fists or cover his eyes. He knew he looked like an idiot, a downright fool. But over time Henry’s face changed from slightly mocking to slightly concerned.  
When Gansey gasped, he finally reached out, and put his hand over Gansey’s, where it had been clenching the bedsheets.  
He glanced over, but Henry was pointedly looking back at the screen. He was grateful for that small mercy.

As Gansey relaxed, either the scariest part of the movie was over, or Henry’s fingers intertwined with his made him braver. His shoulders dropped and his breathing evened. He felt a little silly having been so gripped in fear only a few moments ago. Hell, he even laughed at a snide comment Adam made about the stupid protagonist. Before he realized it, the end credits were playing.

“That was a nice movie.” Blue said, glancing up suddenly as the room had darkened. The phone’s light illuminated their colored hair brightly.  
“Not like you’d know, you’ve been too busy texting Sadie from art class the whole time.” Ronan teased, not in a jealous way, but in a way that made it clear he found it amusing. He put an emphasis on the words ‘Sadie’ and ‘art class’ in a high pitched slightly southern accent, a poor imitation of Blue.

“I was paying attention!” Blue snapped back, sitting up slightly and shutting off their phone. “The weird axe murderer guy went to jail!”

“No, Blue, that was the kid’s Dad.” Noah said.

Blue huffed, indignant. They stood up, heading over to the door. “Anybody want to come with me to pick up pizza?” Noah was up in an instant. Adam glanced over at Ronan, who shook his head.

“You’re not going?” Noah cocked his head at Gansey.

He opened his mouth and then closed it. “No, I’m gonna sit this one out, I believe.” The door closed behind them.

As soon as Henry got up to use the bathroom, Ronan turned to Gansey with a wicked smirk. Oh no.

“So, are you jealous?”

Gansey blinked in surprise. “Of what?”

“Don't play dumb.”

“I’m not!” Gansey protested. “What in the world are you talking about, Lynch?”

“Blue being fucking head over heels for that goth chick at their school!”

“Why would I—, oh. You can’t be serious. I never had a crush on Blue.”

“The fucking longing glances you sent their way? Shit, I’ve known you the longest out of anybody here. You can’t lie to me.”

Gansey put his hands up in innocence. “Trust me, they’re not the one I have a crush on.”

Ronan’s jaw dropped. Gansey couldn’t believe his mistake. He groaned exasperatedly. If only Henry would hurry up in the bathroom.

“You have got to be shitting me, Dick.”

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Who do you have a crush on, then? And don't try to fucking lie again.”

Gansey made the mistake of looking over at the bathroom door. Ronan’s eyebrows shot up.

“I hate you so much.” Why Ronan was being so nosy tonight, Gansey would never know, but he suspected his friend enjoyed torturing him when it came to his love life. Henry emerged from the bathroom, and Gansey was safe once again.

When Blue and the boys returned, they were holding twelve boxes of pizza.

“How did you pay for all that?” Gansey stared in confusion.

“We used your card.” Noah held it up, grinning proudly.

“You little shit.”

They ended up invading Gansey’s room to sleep as well. Normally, he’d be at least a little bit annoyed, but he was glad to have people around him tonight. As childish as it was, he couldn’t stop thinking about the movie.

Adam was out almost instantly, to nobody’s surprise. It was approaching midnight, and he was always exhausting himself with work and school. Surprisingly, Ronan was the next to fall asleep, likely having to do with the fact that Adam was on the mattress next to him. They’d dragged in the mattresses from each of their rooms, and pushed them up against the wall.

Blue and Noah were sharing, so logically it made sense for Henry to bunk in with Gansey. Only Gansey had felt awkward, and decided to sleep as close to the wall as physically possible.

Blue’s phone was plugged into the wall beside them, but now even they were fast asleep. Gansey noticed the way it buzzed with a new notification every few minutes, likely from Sadie. He assumed Henry had fallen asleep as well.

That left just him. In the dark. Not to mention his usual insomnia issues made worse by his terrible intolerance for horror movies. He wished he’d just said something. Even if it was embarrassing to say out loud, it would spare him now.  
When he finally managed to close his eyes, Gansey woke with a start, breathing heavily.

He surveyed the room, trying to ensure he didn't wake anybody up. It was difficult to determine in the dark. He jumped when he noticed Henry right next to him, dark eyes pouring into him.

“Nightmare?”

Gansey sighed quietly, resigned. “Yes. I am an absolute wimp.”

Henry smiled. “Why didn't you just say something before the movie?”

“It’s embarrassing.” He glared.

“Oh come on, Ganseyman, don't look at me like that. Come here.”

Gansey’s heart was beating fast and his face was burning with what he told himself was definitely just embarrassment. Nothing to do with the close proximity to the really really cute boy laying in his bed with him.

He lay close to Henry, inches apart. Henry took his hand, held it. And Gansey closed his eyes.

Gansey woke up to a nearly empty room. He sat up quickly, glancing at his watch. “Shit!”  
He followed the sound of voices until he saw his friends. “Why didn't you wake me up? It’s nearly noon!”  
“We were about to!” Blue insisted. “You just looked so peaceful.” They were sitting by the fridge, eating an apple. Ronan and Adam were making something in the microwave. Noah was playing cards with Henry.

“I’m late to my mom’s luncheon! I promised her I’d be there.” He dashed back to his room, found his dresser, and quickly changed. On his way out, Blue stopped him to smooth down his hair. Finally, he turned to leave, waving. Gansey paused, turned, and as quickly as possible, wrapped his arms around Henry Cheng, hugging him. As quickly as he had done it, he ran outside, leaving his friend dumbfounded.

Henry looked at the door, dumbfounded. Naturally, everybody was staring at him when he turned around.

Normally, this wouldn’t be an odd occurrence, it was obvious that Richard Gansey’s love language was touch. But it was strikingly different that he’d specifically taken the time to hug him, despite how late he was running. Henry suspected it was an act of gratitude for the previous night. There was a ‘thank you’ in those arms.

“So,” Ronan said, staring down at him. “You and Gansey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @transgansey !!


End file.
